


Sweet Dreams

by vintagemeddows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemeddows/pseuds/vintagemeddows
Summary: Otabek felt uneasy as he thought of Yuri as his friend. Not in a bad way, but... the two knew they were something more. They both felt something when around the other, they just chose to ignore it, just in case the other really didn’t feel the same way.Because that was the easier option, apparently.---In which the two are hopeless in confessing their feelings, and teenage hormones are very much present.





	Sweet Dreams

It had been a week after an annual skating competition in St Petersberg, in which Yuri and Otabek had both competed (Katsuki Yuuri placed first, _but we don't talk about that_ ). Since this had happened in Yuri's home town, the two had been staying at Yuri's apartment. He had moved out days after he turned eighteen, and Otabek had never seen his friend's home until now. He thought of it as a small holiday.

Otabek felt uneasy as he thought of Yuri as his _friend_. Not in a bad way, but... the two knew they were something more. They both felt something when around the other, they just chose to ignore it, _Just in case_ the other really didn’t feel the same way.

Because that was the easier option, apparently.

Otabek sighed and looked to his left, where a sleeping Yuri lay stomach-down on his bed. They were watching some random movie on television, but Yuri just _had_ to have gone to sleep. The Kazakh boy twiddled his thumbs as he watched the younger boy's back slowly move up and down at a steady pace, indeed confirming he was in a deep sleep.

 _Damn it_ , Otabek thought to himself, _I was going to try and put my arm around him during the movie, thats what people do right?_

Otabek was a very shy person, anyone could tell, and the fact that he was even considering making such a bold move (for him, anyways) towards Yuri just shows how much he really does care about him. He didn't know what to call this feeling, but it felt like waves of heat rushing from his toes to his head. It felt like warm sunshine hitting his skin, or something along those lines.

After cringing at his own internal monologue, Otabek decided that it would probably be for the best if he tried to sleep as well. After putting the television on mute, he laid back slowly, trying not to wake the younger boy, and closed his eyes.

_Oh well, maybe another day._

 

_\---_

 

"Mmph"

_What was that?_

"Ahh.."

_That last one sounded like he was in pain..._

Otabek slowly sat up. What was the time? Was Yuri having a bad dream? Otabek rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Yura, are yo-" He went to touch the boys shoulder, but then he froze. He definitely knew what was happening now, and he couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

Yuri was lazily humping the mattress while clutching at the sheets. He seemed to still be asleep, however, which made it slightly better. Or worse? Otabek couldn't tell. Hell, he could hardly _think_ right now. He could make out small beads of sweat rolling down Yuri's face, and every so often the young boy would let out a small moan or gasp.

Otabek could feel his pants getting tighter by the second, and he mentally scolded himself. _This is bad_ , he thought, _this is really bad_.

But then, his mind went blank. And of course, his bodily instincts came into play.

Otabek slightly shifted his weight on the bed so he could hesitantly grab his own member. He tried hard to not gasp as he did, as waking Yuri up would be a death sentence. He oh-so-slowly stared to pump himself as he watched the boy in front of him start rutting harder into the mattress. Was this Yuri’s first wet dream? Surely not, he was eighteen after all. 

_But it was probably his first one with someone else in the room._

“Mmhmmmhh…” Yuri moaned in his sleep “Ah… Otabek…”

Otabek froze. He heard that wrong, right? Yuri’s voice must have been muffled by his pillow? He couldn’t have-

“Mmmmm… Beka…”

The Kazakh boy felt his dick twitch when he realised that, yes, Yuri was indeed moaning his name while having a wet dream. He was too shocked to even keep touching himself. He just watched the younger boy who continued unknowingly pleasuring himself, hand wrapped around his dick and eyes wide.

After a minute or so, Yuri froze. Otabek quickly took his hand out of his pants, and watched what Yuri was doing. Suddenly, the younger boy started to shake a little, and let out one last gasp. Otabek realised that Yuri had just _come in his pants_.

And if that wasn’t enough, the orgasm must have woken him up, as he slowly began to stir.

“Mphh.. w-what?” Yuri groggily spoke, slightly sitting up “…Otabek? You’re awake?”

Otabek almost forgot how to speak for a second, before he quietly mumbled out “Y-Yeah”

Yuri stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out why Otabek was still up at this ungodly hour, when he felt… uncomfortable. Yuri looked down at his own crotch and… oh. _Oh_. So thats why his dream felt so real. He almost chuckled to himself when he realised that Otabek was still next to him, and must have heard and/or seen what had just happened.

 _Oh shit_ , Yuri thought, sitting up quickly. His thoughts were confirmed when he looked at the quite flushed boy next to him and noticed that there was a certain part of his pants that looked quite more strained than usual. 

“O-Oh my god, Otabek, I’m so, so sorry” Yuri managed to say after a few awkward moments “I… I just… _oh my god_ ”

And then it became silent and uncomfortable once again.

Otabek was still wide eyed and looking at the young boy, but since he had woken up it was now less in shock and more in pure awe. The sight in front of him was almost too much to handle. Yuri Plisetsky, face flushed bright red, blonde hair messy, eyes wide yet drowsy, his oversized pyjama shirt hanging off his shoulder, and the light from the muted tv illuminating him in such a way that made him look even more perfect than he already was.

“Please say something, Beka” Yuri practically begged. Was Otabek freaked out? Was he going to pack up his stuff and leave? God knows any sane person would be like that.

But, apparently, Otabek wasn’t as sane as Yuri thought. Because when Yuri used that nickname… something in Otabek just clicked. He knew it was the right time.

So he leant over, closed his eyes, and softly placed his lips onto Yuri’s.

The first thing that went into Otabek’s mind was panic. He shouldn’t have done this, it was wrong. Yuri would probably pull away any second and slap him across the face. When he didn’t, the second thing that went through his mind was complete and utter happiness.

The same could be said for Yuri, in fact, as he had been waiting for this moment since he was fifteen years old. The feeling of Otabek’s lips on his felt different from what he had imagined, and his eyes fluttered closed. They were… softer than he thought. and _so_ much sweeter.

As if by instinct, Yuri placed his hand onto the side of the older boy’s face, cupping it gently. Otabek took this as a green light, so he deepened the kiss. By this point, the two were heavily making out. It was quite the sight, actually, considering Otabek was still quite hard and Yuri still had messed pants (not to mention he was very quickly becoming aroused again).

The two didn’t need to say anything, they both knew where this was going. It all had to do with the fact that, yes, they _knew_ they were gonna end up as more than friends. Why it took so long for them to get to this point? God only knows. When they kissed, they both finally knew that the other definitely felt the same. There were no if's, but's, or maybe's. It was…

… It was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There will be a kinda-sorta NSFW second part to this soon (or when I can be bothered to finish it) that was originally the ending to this, but I thought it would be fun to split it up!
> 
> Please comment, kudos and check out my other fanfics!


End file.
